Regardant vers le pays de France
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Un petit OS sur Francis et ses sentiments, juste parce que je me suis sentie inspirée...


La langue française était sans doute l'une des plus compliquées au monde.

Des accents, des règles et des exceptions à tout va, des milliards de temps différents, et un vocabulaire considérable.

Oui, vraiment, un vocabulaire considérable.

Et pourtant il y avait tant de sentiments sur lesquels il ne pouvait mettre de mots.

La plupart s'identifiaient à des lieux. Une bibliothèque, une terrasse, une prairie, le pied d'un arbre…

D'autre à des sons. Oui, il se rappelait si bien le son des cloches de Notre-Dame la première fois qu'il les avait entendues.

Des souvenirs, en quelque sorte.

_Ou peut-être y avait-il plus que ça._

Des souvenirs nostalgiques.

Oui.

La nostalgie. Il était si vieux, si vieux. Il vivait depuis si longtemps. Il vivrait encore si longtemps.

Il la connaissait tellement.

Il regrettait les siècles passés.

Pourtant, il allait bien. Son peuple allait mieux que jamais. La technologie, la sécurité sociale, le système judiciaire, tout était fait pour que la vie soit la plus belle possible. La plus longue aussi. Oui, le pays allait bien.

Et pourtant lui regrettait.

Dans ce monde où tout était connu, les légendes avaient disparues depuis un moment déjà.

Même lui avait fini par les abandonner.

Il regrettait le temps des rêves et des croyances.

Le temps où les loups hurlaient encore leur peine aux nymphes champêtres, les nuits de pleine lune.

Le temps où des dragons se terraient encore dans les grottes de montagnes.

Il regrettait le temps où il craignait encore de se faire piéger par la fée Morgane lorsqu'il chevauchait à bride abattue dans ce qu'on assimilait alors à Brocéliande.

On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était trop romantique. Peut-être l'était-il à rêver ainsi du passé qui dans sa mémoire s'estompait déjà.

.

Il y avait des mots qui le rendait nostalgique, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

Non, pas nostalgique. Il ressentait comme quelque chose de…différent. De presque mystique. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire.

Il y en avait un surtout qui revenait souvent.

_France._

Pas comme ils le prononçaient maintenant. Son nom à la française, mais pas comme on le disait chaque jour, aux infos où ailleurs. Non, comme aux anciens temps, avec cette intonation particulière de ceux qui regrettent ce temps qu'ils n'ont pas connu. Oui, cette intonation renvoyant aux mythes d'autrefois.

Rare étaient ceux qui le prononçaient ainsi. Ce n'était pas tant une question de prononciation finalement. Non, c'était une question de sentiment. Ceux qui le disaient avec respect. Pas comme on le répète chaque jour dans une discussion banale. Ceux qui pouvaient ressentir tout ce qui se cachait derrière ce simple mot.

_France._

Il associait ça à une image. Il la connaissait par cœur, tant il se l'était imaginé. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas su la décrire. Il avait toujours été doué de ses mains, et excellait en dessin. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pu la reproduire.

C'était comme s'il ne pouvait que voir l'ensemble. Dès qu'il essayait d'en saisir les détails, il perdait cette vision si spéciale.

Alors il se contentait de la garder telle quelle, en espérant ne jamais l'oublier.

Oui, l'oubli lui faisait peur.

Oublier toutes les richesses du peuple sur lequel il veillait depuis si longtemps.

Cette image représentait une falaise. Enfin, il la voyait comme s'il était perché dessus, d'un orange tirant un peu vers le rose, et plus loin une mer rosie par le soleil couchant.

La Manche. Il regardait vers l'Angleterre.

Son ennemi de toujours. Son rival. Il ressentait aussi en cette terre ces légendes disparues.

_France._

La mer le rendait nostalgique, aussi. Avant, il l'avait parcouru si souvent, en quête de nouveaux territoires.

Dans sa tête, les époques commençaient à se mélanger sans vraie logique.

Comme si son esprit commençait à ployer sous le poids de tous ces souvenirs.

.

La musique celtique l'apaisait. Il aimait ses sonorités si lointaines, qui le transportaient ailleurs.

Il regrettait les bals populaires.

C'était une chose insignifiante, mais qui lui manquait.

Il y en avait encore, de temps en temps, lorsque certains voulaient jouer à faire comme avant.

Mais ils n'avaient pas, et n'auraient plus jamais cette saveur d'avant. Ce goût d'éternité des choses qui existent depuis toujours et semblent devoir exister toujours.

Cette saveur, il ne la ressentait plus depuis longtemps. Elle s'était lentement estompée, comme le reste, pour qu'il ne reste finalement qu'un léger goût d'amertume sur sa langue.

Il regrettait le temps où le futur était incertain.

Il regrettait le temps des explorations.

Il regrettait le temps où les forêts impénétrables de ses terres se nimbaient de cette lueur argentée, presque magique, lorsqu'elles s'étendaient encore sous le clair de lune.

Il regrettait le temps des grands chemins.

Le temps des bandits, le temps où le combat avait ce goût délicieux d'incertitude et d'adrénaline, de risque et d'impuni, de noblesse et d'honneur.

Le temps où pour vivre il fallait se battre, prouver qu'on en voulait.

Le temps des loups, où on tremblait la nuit à l'entente des hurlements sauvages.

Le temps où l'on se massait dans la peur, et où la terreur avait cette douce saveur de soutien et de collectivité.

Il ne savait même plus vraiment si ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient, s'il inventait ces choses, où si tout avait été réel.

.

Il se considérait comme un imposteur.

Une personne qui n'a qu'un talent modéré et qui pourtant le déguisait en grandes choses, qui camouflait sa médiocrité en excellence, sans y parvenir réellement toutefois.

Il veillait sur son peuple comme il le pouvait, faisant croire à sa bienveillance et ses performances alors que finalement il le laissait seul dans les pires moments.

Il considérait cette incrédulité des français comme son échec personnel.

Il aurait tout fait pour leur rendre cet émerveillement, ces questionnements que leurs prédécesseurs avaient à l'époque en contemplant ce qui les entourait.

Mais en fin de compte, c'était peut-être le monde d'aujourd'hui qui conditionnait ça.

Le monde d'aujourd'hui.

C'était ce que représentait Paris, à ses yeux. Cette ville était sa préférée. Elle l'avait toujours été. En plus d'être sa capitale c'était une ville qu'il avait prit plaisir à voir grandir, fleurir, s'épanouir.

Et pourtant, parfois, il étouffait dans ses rues, coincé entre deux immeubles qui lui cachaient le ciel.

Il aimait bien regarder le ciel.

Alors il s'en allait le contempler ailleurs. Il aimait beaucoup la Bretagne. La mer, et ce sentiment qui revenait à chaque fois qu'il y allait.

Ce sentiment à la saveur flétrie qui lui rappelait cet _avant_ qu'il regrettait.

Presque à chaque fois, il se rendait au Mont Saint Michel. Qu'il soit aux bretons ou aux normands, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il y allait juste parce que c'était un des derniers vestiges qu'il restait. Des vestiges de _cette époque._

Il marchait dans les rues, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, juste pour le plaisir d'en découvrir de nouvelles, se perdre dans ce dédale encore une fois, comme pour raviver la flamme de ses souvenirs.

Et puis, il montait au sommet et contemplait le paysage qui l'entourait dans le silence du soir qui tombe.

_._

_Regardant vers le pays de France._

* * *

**_Tadaam, fini !_**

**_C'est court mais tant pis, je me suis sentie inspirée, et vu que j'arrive pas à avancer sur "Live free or die"..._**

**_En fait ce sont des sentiments personnels que j'ai associé à Francis._**

**_Le passage sur la médiocrité tout ça tout ça, c'est ce que je ressens en relisant mes textes en fait..._**

**_(oui oui mon image de moi-même est très positive ne vous inquiétez pas)_**

**_Voilou !_**

**_Reviews ? :3_**


End file.
